


All the Colors of the Forest

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arthur had known how the winters of his mother's home country affected Merlin, he would have dragged Merlin there years earlier.<br/>Arthur did have better things to do than get distracted by the awe on Merlin's face but, for that moment, he would be content to watch Merlin do his magic; let him be at home in the white forest that looked like it was magical itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Colors of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Zaira for betaing the summary for me!
> 
> The picture was inspired by the pictures of my Lapland trip and to be honest, this has been already made for some time. I was waiting for snow to come to my city until the posting.
> 
> The clothes are actually part of Halti's winterwear.
> 
> I wanted to practice animating snow and while it's kind of clumsy I kind of made it!?

Since .gif takes the most of the quality off of this, here's the actual artwork:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On a Snowy Evening (the Paint the Forest With Colour Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455373) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)




End file.
